Forever Friends and so Much More
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: SLASH! Takes place after Momma Said knock you out. After Eddie is released from the Hospital JC spends the day with him. Feelings are revealed and things go a lot farther then they ever thought. The story is a lot better than the summary


This is my first time writing in this fandom, so please go easy on me. I was surprised that there wasn't any slash here so I guess mine will be the first. Please enjoy! I don't mind constructive criticism, but I don't appreciate flaming. Especially since this is my first lemon too.

Disclaimer: I don't own New York Undercover. If I did Eddie wouldn't have died and he and JC would have gotten together at some point.

This is my take on what should have happened after 'Mama Said Knock You Out'

Rated: R to NC-17 mainly for the sex

Pairing: JC x Eddie

* * *

Eddie blinked slowly, the sudden burst of light harsh on his eyes. He looked around in a confused daze to try and figure out where he was. "What the hell happened?" he wondered out loud. He look around some more and slowly realized where he was.

"Good, your finally awake again." A familiar voice said by the door.

"JC..." His partner walked into the the room and stood beside him.

"Yeah I'm here. After Bobby left you had passed out again. You had me scared as hell, you know that?" His friend said, his voice filled with relief. "I'm just glad your alright Ed." JC said, squeezing his hand. Eddie smiled at the gesture and JC smiled back. "Well the good news is you'll be able to leave tomorrow. The doctors wanted to keep you overnight for observation."

"Great more time in the hospital." Eddie said dryly.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning to take you back to your apartment. Lieu gave me the day off tomorrow with strict orders to look after you and make sure you relax.

Eddie pouted at this, "I can take care of myself you know."

JC just shook his head and chuckled, "Even after almost dying your still as stubborn as ever baby." Eddie just glared at him.

"I'll be here around 12. G is with Chantal this week and Sandy's out of town on some kind of business meeting, so you have me all to yourself tomorrow. Now get some rest, alright?"

Eddie sighed "Fine I will."

JC leaned over and gave Eddie a tight hug, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, got that?" Before Eddie could reply a feminine voice interrupted from the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" The voice asked. The two cops broke apart quickly and looked towards the door. In the doorway stood a Hispanic woman who seemed to be in her late 20's. She had dark curly hair that reached her shoulders and warm brown eyes to match.

"Mr. Torres, I'm doctor Martinez. I'm just here to take your vitals and get a blood sample." She said gesturing to the kit in her hand. She then glanced over at JC. "If you don't mind could you please step outside?"

"It's no problem I was just about to leave." He replied. "Bye Ed I'll see you tomorrow." JC said as he walked out.

Dr. Martinez chuckled as he closed the door behind him. "So Mr. Torres was that your boyfriend?" she asked.

Eddie blushed and stuttered out "N-No! He's just my partner...uhh I mean my job partner. We're cops."

She smirked and said, "I didn't know cops gave such displays of affection." Eddie blinked. He had never really thought about it before. They had always been affectionate with each other. Even Sandy had thought he and JC were a couple when they first met.

"Does it really seem like that?

"Yes it does." She answered. "After you went into shock he wouldn't leave your side. He had to be forced out so doctors could work. Even then he stood right outside and waited to see how you were."

"That sounds just like JC."

The doctor looked at Eddie again and smiled. "Your very lucky to have someone who cares about you so much Mr. Torres."

"You can call me Eddie doctor, besides if you gave me the chance I could make you feel the same way." Eddie said playfully.

Dr. Martinez just giggled, "I'd take you up on that offer, but I don't think your JC would like that."

Eddie blushed again. "I already explained it to you Doctor. Our relationship isn't like that."

As she stood up and walked to the door she said, "It maybe not be "like that" as you say but I can tell from your face you wouldn't mind if it was." The door closed before Eddie could reply and he was left in thought.

"Do I really have feelings for my best friend...." Eddie laid back down as that one thought replayed through his head. "Geez what a strange doctor." he thought. As he rested memories of things JC had done for him flooded his mind and he decided to test just how strong his feelings for his friend were, and if JC had any feelings for him.

* * *

Besides a few more visits from Dr. Martinez the day passed pretty quickly and it was soon time for Eddie to check out. After changing his clothes the Latino heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Dr. Martinez entered carrying a clipboard. "Well you've been cleared Eddie and your free to return to work tomorrow."

"Great, because no offense doctor it may have only been one day, but I hate hospitals." Eddie grinned out.

She laughed, "That's a reaction we seem to get from a lot of our patients. By the way your partner is here. I saw him on the way in."

Eddie smiled. "Well doctor our time of parting has come but I'll always remember the good times." He said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "So have you thought about taking me up on my offer?"

She shook her head again and said, "Like I said before I don't think your JC would appreciate it."

"Appreciate what?" A voice said from the doorway. The person in question chose that moment to enter the room.

"Oh nothing Mr. Williams. Eddie and I were just having a little talk."

JC raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging. He then turned to Ed. "So ya ready to go partner?" he asked.

"As ready as ever."

Dr. Martinez walked over to Eddie and handed him some papers from her clipboard. "Now we may have gotten the poison out of you, but there can still me some side effects. I want you to take it easy. A lot of movement could stir up any remaining effects of the poison. The effects can include dizziness, shortness of breath and drowsiness. If these occur I want you to rest. If they continue come back here immediately, understand?"

"Yeah I got it. Come on JC" he replied.

"Don't worry doc. I'll make sure he's well taken care of." JC said as he nodded over at her and walked out. As they got to JC's car he asked, "So what was ya'll talking about when I walked in, trying to plot against me?"

"Never man, she was still stuck on yesterday. Remember when she saw us hugging." Eddie replied.

JC chuckled. "I get it now. She thought I was your boyfriend didn't she?"

"Exactly." Eddie answered as he hopped in the jeep.

* * *

The ride back to Eddie's apartment was silent as Eddie had slept all the way. JC was happy about this because it gave him more time to think. His mind couldn't move past what his friend had told him earlier. "A couple huh." he muttered quietly. Well it wasn't as if anyone hadn't mistaken them for a couple before, so he couldn't figure out what made this time that much different. He had been attracted to his Latin friend at one time and figured those feelings had disappeared. This meeting with that doctor had just proven him wrong. As he pulled up to Eddie's apartment he took his time to look more closely at his best friend. As he realized just how sexy his friend truly was.

"Ed...Ed...Eddie wake up." He said lightly shaking his friend.

"Hmm..what is it JC?"

We're here." JC said smiling at him.

Eddie blinked and yawned. "Great it's about time."He got out the passenger side and stretched. That nap had really done him some good. After he heard the other door slam he and JC started up to his apartment.

"Just make yourself at home." Eddie said as he unlocked the door.

As the two stepped inside JC looked around and realized how different the apartment looked. "Wow this place looks different Ed."

"I haven't changed anything. You just haven't been here in a while." He said as he put his bags in the living room.

JC walked in the living room and plopped down on the couch. 'So...Ed is there anything you wanted to do today since you've been forced to relax?" JC asked_. _

_'Well it's now or never', Ed_die thought._"_Well...there was one thing I wanted to do." Eddie said slyly as he walked over to JC.

"Ok so what is it?" JC asked.

Eddie decided that he would never forget the shocked and aroused look on JC's face as he straddled his lap and whispered, "You."

"Ed what are you doing?" JC asked.

Eddie smirked. The huskiness in his friend's voice not going unnoticed by the Latino. "Now if you don't know what I'm doing I must be out of practice."

That's not what I meant baby, and you know it." JC said wrapping his arms around Eddie. "Why did you do that?"

"I did it because I wanted to...and because I love you JC." Eddie whispered, his gaze suddenly turning to the ground.

JC was quiet for a minute trying to take in all this information _I don't believe it! He has feelings for me too! _His mind suddenly switched to Sandy. He did love her, but not in the way he loved Eddie. He decided to worry about that later, right now he had a very hot Latino in his lap waiting for an answer. When he saw the nervous look on Eddie's face, JC looked up at his friend and grinned. "Good because I love you too, but now I have to worry about being around you with this uncontrollable urge to fuck you into the mattress."

Eddie smirked and leaned in closer. "Well we can't have that now can we? You know I think I might have a remedy for that."

"Which would be?" JC asked.

Eddie just grinned as he closed the distance between them kissing his best friend shyly. JC's wrapped his arms tighter around Eddie's waist pulling him closer. JC ran his tongue over Eddie's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance into his hot mouth. The Latino quickly answered, parting his lips allowing JC's tongue in his hot cavern. Eddie moaned into the kiss, grinding slowly against his friend's hardening cock.

"Damn baby." JC said as he pulled back from the kiss, more than a little breathless. He gazed at his partner, taking him in as if he'd never seen him before. His eyes were dark with passion, desire, and most importantly love. "If your that good a kisser I wonder what else I've been missing out on." he said running his fingers down his chest.

Eddie grinned and whispered to him, his tongue flicking his ear "Well if you take me to bed then I'll be able to show you." Eddie hopped off of JC's lap and grabbed his hand, pulling him along to his bedroom. When they entered JC pulled him close, kissing him deeply. JC moved from his lips and began kissing his neck, grinning when he found the spots that made his friend cry out.

Eddie tilted his head back to give JC better access. "mmm...papi that feels so good." he clutched his partner closer, running his hands down his back and under his shirt. JC chuckled as he pulled back to give his partner a hand. He took his shirt off slowly showing off his well toned and well muscled chest. Eddie grinned and switched their positions, pushing JC back on to the bed and crawling on top of him.

"Now it's my turn to play JC." Eddie said sexily.

The Latino grinned as latched on to his friends neck. Placing feather light kisses until he got to his chest. He took dark nipple in his mouth suckling on it while his hand kneaded it's twin. JC started panting and arched up trying to feel more of Eddie's mouth on his body. Eddie grinned and switched treating the rest of his chest to a bath with his tongue.

JC groaned. He wanted this to last but if he didn't get relief soon he was gonna go crazy. "Eddie..baby stop teasing me. I need more...!" He chuckled at his lover's pleas and moved down lower. He undid his jeans and pulled them and his boxers off in one swift pull. As he admired his friend's body only one word could come to his mind.

"Damn!" Eddie stared in shock. He never knew how well built JC was until just now. The strong muscles in his chest and his defined abs, but all of his attention was focused on one part of his anatomy, his huge, thick ten inch cock. He grinned and leaned down to give the head a slight lick.

"AHH! Ed man if you don't suck me right now...!" he groaned out trying to pull the hot Latino back to his dick.

"Your so demanding papi..." he purred. "Well since you asked me like that I guess I'll have make you wait a little won't I ?" With that said Eddie moved slowly back to his friend's cock sucking gently at the head while pumping the rest with his hand. He started licking down the thick shaft stopping briefly to suckle at the heavy sac before moving back up again.

"Eddie.." JC panted, "Don't you think you've tortured me enough for one night?!" A guttural groan was ripped from his throat when Eddie took his cock back into his mouth.

Eddie groaned around JC's dick, sending shock waves of pleasure up the other man's spine. He moved down slowly taking inch by inch adding more suction. Slowly, he'd move back to the tip, suckling at the head dripping with precome. "Jesus if I knew how good you tasted I would have done this a lot sooner."

JC moaned his hands fisting the sheets as he arched off of the bed, "Shit! If you keep doing that I'll be finished before we even get started." Regretfully, he pulled Eddie off his dick and back up to him, kissing him passionately. JC reached between them wrapping a hand around Eddie's leaking cock, stroking it roughly.

"AHHHH! JC!" He arched into his lover trying to get more of his dick into the hand that was giving him so much pleasure. JC broke the kissed and rolled them over, leaving Eddie flat on his back. He nipped and sucked his way down his neck, kissing every inch of skin he could get to.

JC slid back up nipping gently at his ear, "Ed..I want to be inside you." Eddie shuddered at the request. He knew that when he started this they would end up in bed, but now that it actually happened he couldn't help but be nervous.

"Ed it's okay...we don't have to do this if you don't want."

JC started moving away from him before a tight grip on his arm stopped him. "No I want to." This made JC grin and leaned down and kissed slowly and Eddie met him with equal passion, their tongues having a fight for dominance that it was obvious they both enjoyed. When they broke apart the heat between them was just as intense as ever.

"You have anything we can use for lube?"

"There's some hand lotion in the nightstand, top drawer. Hurry up man!" JC reached over and grabbed the lotion. He popped open the cap and spread a liberal amount on his fingers. Sliding between his partner thighs, he rubbed his fingers gently around Eddie's tight hole before slowly sliding his index finger in. He immediately felt Eddie tense up.

Eddie hissed pain, "JC!! Damn this hurts!"

"Just relax, okay baby? It'll get better." He reached down, using his free hand to stroke his dick to get his mind off the pain. Soon the groans of pain became mewls of pleasure. JC took this as sign to add another finger and his middle joined the first, scissoring them.

Eddie couldn't believe the pleasure he was feeling. JC's fingers were long and thick and seemed to fit perfectly inside him. JC continued thrusting his now three fingers in his hot ass. Searching for that one spot would make his baby scream out in pleasure. When Eddie arched off the bed and wailed he knew he had found it.

"Fuck! Do that again!"

JC chuckled and after hitting his prostate a few more times pulled his fingers out. Earning him a whine of disappointment from Eddie. He grabbed the bottle of lotion again and poured some in his hand, covering his cock with it. He pulled his legs over his shoulders and with one hand positioned his dick at his entrance. "You ready baby?"

Eddie took a deep breath, "Yeah just go slow."

JC moved his hips forward slowly with only the tip of his erection entering the tight heat. Both men gasped at the sensation. JC continued moving slowly, inch after inch of his cock disappearing into his partner. When he was completely sheathed, JC stilled giving Eddie a moment to get used to the feeling.

Eddie wouldn't have any of that and began wiggling his hips impatiently signaling to JC he wanted him to move, "Come on and move already."

JC chuckled as pulled out and thrust back in grinning when Eddie gasped in pleasure, "Now whose the impatient one?"

"Shut up and fuck me JC!" Eddie cried out as JC struck his prostate again "Your so big! I want to feel you fucking me into the mattress!"

"Whatever you want baby, is what your gonna get." JC's thrusts picked up speed until he pounding his lover into the mattress, and with the angle was at, he hit his prostate every time. "Your so tight and hot! I don't think this is gonna last much longer."

Wanting Eddie to come before him, reached between them and began pumping his now heavily leaking erection. Eddie's moans became louder as the added stimulation pushed him over the edge. Eddie screamed as he felt himself shoot over JC's hand and on their chests.

Seeing Eddie with such pleasure on his face and feeling his ass tightening and spasming around him was too much to take. He slammed his hips three more times in to that tight heat as he came filling his partner with his come. The two shuddered through the last aftershocks of their climaxes before JC collapsed on top him him, both of them still too tired to move."

JC rolled off of Eddie before pulling him to his side, "Damn baby. That was amazing."

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." Eddie laid quietly at his side before asking, "Do you regret it..because I don't."

"No. I told you I loved you and I meant it." he replied.

"But what about Sandy and--!" Before Eddie could speak anymore JC silenced him with a kiss. Hoping that it would take any kind of doubts he had left away.

"Listen we'll worry about that when the time comes, but for right now let's just enjoy each other."

Eddie smiled before kissing JC again, "That's perfectly fine with me." The two lovers laid in silence for a while before JC spoke again.

"So Ed..." JC began, "Since you've already done me is there anything else you wanted to do on your day off?"

"Well..." Eddie thought about it for a moment before crawling back on top of JC again, "It couldn't hurt to work on that urge you have to fuck me some more."

JC grinned, moving his hands down to cup Eddie's ass, "I can't argue with that logic."


End file.
